Proposal
by abetterhuman
Summary: Day 4. "He proposed." She muttered to herself, despair overwhelmed her knowing that she had truly lost Diana.


Faye had noticed Diana's strange behavior. How the girl had grown distant and had become very secretive. Yet she could not understand why, she feared she had done something wrong. But every time she questioned her girlfriend about it, Diana would brush it off. The thought that Diana could be no longer interested in her was terrifying.

She never felt so far-away from her than now, sitting across from her in their living room. But she had to try.

"Is everything alright?" Faye asked, putting down her magazine, not that she was paying much attention to it anyway.

"Huh?" Diana looked up from her book.

"Is everything alright?" Faye repeated feeling more worried and getting the sense that Diana wasn't paying much attention to the book in front of her.

"Yeah." Diana replied calmly and offered a reassuring smile.

Faye smiled back, forgetting everything for a moment. She moved towards the other girl and placed herself on her lap.

Faye wrapped her arms around Diana's neck and whispered seductively in her ear, "You know it's been a while since we've…" She trailed off and placed a light kiss on her girlfriend's neck.

"Has it?" Diana choked out and Faye smirked, pleased with the response.

"Yes." Faye shifted to straddle the girl beneath her.

She relished the contact, feeling overjoyed at their current intimacy. She pressed their lips together as they engaged in a slow kiss. Her hands slide underneath Diana's shirt causing said girl to inhale deeply. Pulling back she was met with lust-filled eyes. Faye's grin only grew when she felt Diana's fingers dig into her hips. That was definitely the reaction she was hoping to elicit, Diana wants her and she wants Diana.

Faye removed Diana's shirt, greedily taking in the sight before her. Their hands fumble, removing articles of clothes.

Soon enough Diana was lying on top of Faye, bodies close together and only the thin fabric of their undergarments lay between them. Faye's body felt like it was on fire and she desperately needed to feel the other girl. Faye let the passion overpower her, giving in to the sensation of soft skin, hot breath and the tingling in certain areas.

The sound of a ringtone echoed through the room.

"Ignore it," Faye muttered with annoyance. The cell stopped ringing and Faye pulled Diana in for a kiss, running her hands across the other girls back. The phone rang again this time signaling a message.

"Hold on just sec." Diana breathed out.

"Diana." Faye groaned in frustration but her protest failed to stop Diana from reaching over to the coffee table and checking the text. Diana's face instantly lit up and she sat up to reply.

"Diana, come on." Faye tried to get Diana's attention back to their previous activities.

"I'm so sorry honey, I have to go pack." She mumbled while still looking at her phone.

And just like that she felt like someone has poured a bucket of cold water over her. "What? No, no, no," Faye sat up alarmed, "you are not living me here like this."

Diana had the decency to look ashamed, "I'll make it up to you later I promise."

"Diana," Faye whined reaching for the girl's arm to pull her back but Diana moved to quickly for her. "You have to be fucking kidding me."

"I'm sorry." Diana apologized as she stood to look for her clothes around the room.

Faye annoyed and unsatisfied finally processed the other girl's words. "Pack? Where are we going?"

Diana frowned at the question looking caught off guard, "_I'm_ going to see my grandma."

"Oh." Faye felt hurt at Diana's inference. Awkwardness settled between them and Faye found herself flustered, angry and worried. Diana walked up the stairs to their room while Faye watched sadly from her spot on the couch.

She was definitely worried that she was losing the girl she loved.

* * *

Faye knocked on the door and waited for the owner to answer. The door opened to reveal an astounded blonde.

"Well this is a surprise." Cassie noted.

Faye stood there, shuffling awkwardly before admitting, "Trust me I wouldn't be here if I could avoid it."

"So what brings you here?" Cassie asked, ignoring the jab and getting straight to the point.

"Where's Adam?" Faye asked looking over the blondes shoulder.

"Uh, he went to visit his uncle in California." Cassie said and Faye noticed the girl looked nervous. They both moved to the living room and sat down.

"Why are you nervous?" Faye stared suspiciously at the girl, if there was one thing Faye despised more than witch-hunters, it was being lied to.

"I'm not." Cassie said firmly. "Why are you here Faye?"

Faye took a deep breath, "Have you talked to Diana lately?"

"Yes." Cassie spoke casually.

Faye shifted nervously. "She hasn't mentioned anything."

"I'm not sure what you mean." Cassie stated curiously.

Faye played with her hands, she hated to seem weak and she hated having to talk to Cassie about this. "I don't know, she's been very distant lately and I feel like something is bothering her but she refuses to talk to me."

"I don't know what to say Faye. Just give her time, she'll talk to you when she's ready." The blonde said sympathetically.

Faye nodded, feeling disappointment in not getting anywhere. "Thanks." She mumbled and stood up to leave.

She walked out the door still feeling upset and was greeted with the sight of a familiar car parked in front of the house. Upon getting closer a look, her suspicions were confirmed. Diana was seated in the driver's seat next to a smiling Adam.

She felt the jealousy bubbling. Diana lied to her and she was probably off with Adam doing God knows what. She forced herself not to think of any scenarios, she already felt like throwing up. But when Diana leaned over and embraced Adam, Faye lost it. The anger overpowered her and she felt a shift, a familiar sensation crawling over her body, and the next thing she knew smoke was coming out of the car's hood, similarly to the incident with Cassie's car.

The smoke instantly caught the car's occupants' attention. They got out of the car looking befuddled and it only took a second for Faye's presence to be noticed.

Faye felt her body shake with anger and the guilty look on Diana's face did nothing to soothe her. She still felt quite angry but now she was starting to feel hurt and stupid. She had been fooled.

"Faye it's not what it looks like." Diana called out to her.

But Faye didn't care for explanations; she could feel the tears threatening to fall. Determined not to be seen like this, she turned around dashed toward her car. Faye could hear Diana shout behind her, but what she needed at the moment was distance between them.

* * *

Faye slammed the door to her, no, to their bedroom. She sat and glared at the door before getting up and locking it.

It all hit her at once. Diana cheating on her with Adam, who knows for how long, and she lost the only person she has ever truly loved. The tears cascaded down her face unable to stop them. She was breathing profoundly and she probably looked like a mess.

"Faye, it's me. Open up please." Diana begged from the other side, the doorknob shook.

Faye could tell she sounded worried but she felt to hurt to care. "Go away Diana, I don't want to see you!"

"Faye, please you have to let me explain." Diana pleaded.

"I don't have to do anything!" Faye shouted indignantly.

"I'm not going to leave until you let me explain, so I can sit here and wait or you can let me in." Diana stated.

Frustrated she stood up and opened the door, "Whatever you got to say, say it quickly and get out."

She saw how Diana's eyes soften when she saw her, "Faye what you saw was a misunderstanding-"

"Misunderstanding?" Faye cut her off. "Diana you left with Adam to God knows where doing God knows what."

"Faye it wasn't like that." Diana objected.

"Why did you lie to me?" Faye pushed.

Diana sighed, "There is nothing going on between Adam and I, we're just friends."

Faye scoffed in disbelief, "You expect me to believe that? How long have you been fucking him?"

Diana looked like she was starting to lose her patience, "Faye I'm not-"

"I'm not blind Diana, I know what I saw and you've been distant lately I'm not an idiot. Just leave already."

Exasperated Diana looked defeated but to Faye's surprise she moved forward, grabbed her by the hips and pressed their lips together. Faye's natural response was to reciprocate. She indulged in the feeling for a moment before remembering her rage and pushing the girl off of her.

She pushed too hard and lamented it when Diana's head collided with the frame on the wall behind her. The sound of glass breaking and landing on floor resonated. The injured girl fell on her knees and clutched the back of her head releasing a grunt of pain.

"Oh my God." Faye whispered, immediately feeling guilty.

"Diana I'm so sorry." She said sincerely.

"It's okay," Diana whispered. She brought her hand forward and both girls looked shocked at the blood staining Diana's fingers.

"Shit." She muttered.

"Come on I'm taking you to the hospital." Faye offered her a hand, helping her stand up. She may have been pissed but she still loved Diana and did not want to see her hurt.

Diana latched in to Faye as they exited the house and when Faye looked at her with confusion Diana replied, "A little dizzy."

They took her car and drove in silence to the hospital. Upon arriving Faye got off and opened the passenger door for Diana.

"Are you still dizzy?" She asked worried.

"Not really," Diana reached out, fumbling to find Faye's arm, "I can't see."

Faye's stomach plummeted, the anger now completely gone and replaced with worry and fear. "Come on." She grabbed Diana's hand and led her inside. She sat her down and proceeded to fill out the necessary paperwork.

* * *

"Well Mrs. Meade, looks like everything is alright. You're all stitched up and ready to go." The doctor said.

"What about her eyesight?" Faye asked.

"It should return soon but you might still experience blurry vision and dizziness the next few days. If it doesn't get better or any other problem arises come back immediately." He told them.

"Thank you Doctor." Diana replied.

Faye helped Diana off the table and barely caught sight of the small box that fell off Diana's pocket. She put it in her own pocket before leaving.

* * *

"Could you drop me off with Cassie?" Diana asked. The girl was staring straight ahead, or at least that was what it looked like considering she was temporarily blind.

Faye felt the familiar jealousy surge within her. Taking Diana with Cassie meant taking her with the man who also lived there. "And Adam," Faye added bitterly, "Does she even know?"

"Faye we are not- look I'm not going to argue with you right now because my head hurts and I can't even see you. I love you and I'm not cheating on you but you obviously need some space right now. So I think its best I stayed with Cassie." Diana said tiredly.

Faye bit her tongue and opted for silence considering how there last fight ended. For the rest of the way they rode in silence to Cassie's house. Once they arrived Faye helped the other girl out of the car and was leading her up the path when Cassie rushed out of the house towards them.

"Diana what happened?" Cassie asked concerned staring at the gauze pad covering the back of Diana's head.

"I had a small incident but I should be fine in a few days." Diana replied with a smile. The girl turned to what she was hoping was Cassie's direction but didn't quite succeed.

Cassie sent a heated glare in Faye's direction before growling out, "What did you do?"

Faye felt guilty over the incident and she was not going to lie. "I pushed her." She stated.

Faye could have sworn that the blonde girl looked angrier. She felt a spurt of magic being released from the upset witch. "If you think you're going to hurt my sister and get away with it, you're wrong."

Suddenly Faye felt as if her airway was being crushed. There was an intense pressure on her throat and she could not breathe. She fell to her knees and gasped without success for air. She knew she deserved it. She became worried when the pain and lack of air started to cause white spots in her vision.

"Cassie, stop!" Diana yelled.

"It wasn't her fault it was mine." Diana crouched next to the girl, her hands fumbling over Faye's body until they reached her face. Cassie seemed to stop at Diana's words and Faye greedily took big gulps of air.

"Diana I'm not going to let you be in an abusive relationship." Cassie said in disdain.

"I kissed her against her will, when she pushed me off I banged my head against a picture frame hence the injury." Diana clarified. She helped Faye up and held her arm.

"She shouldn't have pushed you that hard." Cassie said but Faye could tell her anger was fading.

"I basically assaulted her. It's my fault." Diana countered.

"Fine." Cassie said defeated but she still looked upset. "Come on." She grabbed a hold of Diana's other arm to lead her away.

"Faye I'm sorry. We'll talk later." Diana said, still unable to guess where the other girl's eyes were.

Faye nodded though Diana could not see her and watched as both girls walked away.

Getting back in her car she took out the box and opened it. What she found was a beautiful ring with an intricate design but more importantly she could sense the magic it radiated.

"He proposed." She muttered to herself, despair overwhelmed her knowing that she had truly lost Diana.

She'll return it, she thought, but not know, not when she felt the sky was falling down on her. Her thoughts went to Cassie, who didn't even know her own boyfriend was cheating on her. Resolving to tell her later she drove home where she could sleep for hours and pretend that none of this was happening.

* * *

For five days she told herself that she would return the ring, though she desired nothing more than to throw it into the ocean. But she didn't want to appear petty. Faye had not heard from Diana at all during those days and it drove her crazy. She also could not find the will to approach Cassie about the situation and though she would never admit it to the girl she was afraid of getting choked by the dark princess again. Her phone buzzed and she reached for it. It was Diana.

_Can we meet?-D_

_When and where?-F_

_How about at your favorite Italian restaurant tonight at 7?-D_

Faye hated the thought of meeting there, the place where they celebrated previous birthdays and anniversaries, and tonight would probably be the last time they shared a meal there.

But if it was going to end like this then she was going to dress up and make sure Diana knew what she was missing out on.

Faye took her time getting ready, making sure that everything about her looked good. By the time she was done it was already time to go. She grabbed her purse and inspected herself in the mirror one last time. The box on the dresser caught her attention; hesitantly she grabbed it and put it in her purse.

* * *

Arriving Faye spotted Diana already sitting down on a table, a beautiful dress on, she was breathtaking. The scene felt oddly romantic and Faye couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Diana observed her as soon as she was close enough. She pulled Faye's chair open for her.

Faye blushed at the comment but instead of taking the compliment she opted to be smug about it, "I know." She smirked and took in the redness of Diana's cheeks. Proud of the reaction she produced, she sat down. Diana moved to sit across from her.

"You look pretty good as well." Faye replied before she could censor herself, but she didn't regret it.

"Thank you." Diana smiled looking directly into Faye's eyes.

They ate in awkward silence, stealing glances at each other when one of them thought the other wasn't looking. Diana looked completely nervous. It felt oddly like novice relationship and Faye was not sure how she felt about that, considering they had known each other for so long. Remembering why they were there, she sobered up and pulled all the courage she had to bring this night to an end.

She coughed awkwardly getting Diana's attention, "Not that I am not enjoying this meal but you wanted to talk."

Diana looked startled as she gripped the edge of the table stiffly, "Yes I-uh," she cleared her throat.

"Faye I know you don't believe me but I can assure you that nothing happened between Adam and I. Don't interrupt me," she warned when she saw Faye about to disagree, "We did leave town together and dammit it wasn't even worth all this trouble because I lost it. I wanted this to be romantic not awkward. I also wanted to do this on your birthday at least I got that part right."

"It's my birthday?" Faye asked trying to remember the date.

Diana affirmed with a nod, "I truly wish I had a ring to give you but my money all went into the first one. I'll buy you one later I promise, I mean if you say yes."

Diana's rambling though cute in Faye's opinion made it difficult for her to comprehend what she was saying, not that she was making much sense to begin with. "Diana, slow down. I don't understand."

Diana took a deep breath and kneeled down in front of Faye. Faye stared at her in confusion when Diana grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing Diana?" Faye asked as she tried to pull her hand away unsuccessfully. She glanced around the restaurant to see that they had gained the interest of the other patrons.

"People are staring Diana, get up?" She complained.

"Faye Chamberlin, I love you with all my heart and though these last few days have been a mess you're worth it. You can frustrate me so much but you also make me laugh like never before. What I'm trying to say is I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Faye felt her heart stop for a second and stared incredulously at the girl in front of her, this was not what she was expecting. Faye came with the mentality that Diana was going to end things with her tonight. Diana was staring at her with what Faye can only describe as fear. Faye felt Diana start to pull away but she held on to her hand firmly.

Faye still had a lot of questions and doubts but she had no doubts about how she felt about Diana. "Yes." She whispered struggling to find her voice.

Diana smiled widely. Standing up, she pulled Faye into her arms and kissed her. Faye felt lost but did what her body desired and responded. She was somewhat aware that people were clapping around them.

Faye pulled back, "Not that I am not enjoying this but I think we should go somewhere more private. Besides we still need to talk."

Diana nodded in agreement. "I'll go pay the bill."

Faye sat down feeling overwhelmed, so much had happened and she was not sure how to feel. Diana returned shortly, smile still in place.

"Let's go." She grabbed Faye's hands and led them out.

"So do we meet back at the house?" Faye asked.

Diana looked embarrassed before replying, "Cassie dropped me off. My car is still in the shop."

"Sorry." Faye apologized sincerely.

"It's okay." Diana reassured.

They drove silently to their house, Diana holding Faye's right hand all the way. They had barely made it in when Diana had her pressed against the wall firmly. Diana wasted no time attacking her with her lips. Faye moaned when the girl's other girl's lip trailed off to her neck.

"I really missed you." Diana mumbled as she pressed herself closer to Faye.

"So did I," Faye responded as she pulled back, "but I need some answers."

Diana moved toward the couch and sat down waiting for Faye. She took a deep breath, "I didn't go to see my grandma last weekend."

"Obviously," Faye's voice dripped with sarcasm as Diana glared in return. Faye could only assume it was at her inability to stay quiet when others were speaking.

"I went with Adam to get you a ring. It was supposed to be charmed, to bring protection. The guy who sold it lives near the state-line and the ring was supposed to be one-of-a-kind. He sounded kind of sketchy so Adam offered to accompany me. But it was all for nothing because I lost the ring as soon as I got here."

Faye processed all that Diana had said. It all started to make sense to her and now she wished she had just heard her out in the beginning. But all she could think about was the ring, the ring that was currently in her purse. The ring that she despised because she thought it was from Adam but secretly wanted to be hers. She reached into her purse and pulled out the little box.

Diana gasped when she saw it, "You found it." She reached for it and opened it to examine its condition. "Where?"

"At the hospital." Faye stated feeling a bit overwhelmed with all that had happened but was glad that Diana still loved her.

Diana beamed in delight as she pulled the ring out of the box, "I wanted a green diamond because it reminds me of your eyes."

Faye smiled in response, though she hated to admit it, she loved when Diana said cheesy things to her. Diana grabbed Faye's hand and gently slipped the ring on her left hand, fitting perfectly. They both grinned feeling happier than ever.

As Diana leaned in for a kiss, she whispered, "Happy birthday Fiancée."


End file.
